Life's Little Situations
by Rackuhn
Summary: Life takes some very unexpected turns for one of the Duke boys.


**Life's Little Situations**

**By Rackuhn**

**Summary: Life takes some very unexpected turns for one of the Duke boys. **

**A/N: I have just gotten back into the Dukes of Hazzard and this is the first DOH fanfic that I've actually completed. There's more in the works, so hopefully, I can get over some writer's blocks and finish up a few of them, along with some of the other fandoms I write. Let me know how you liked it. **

**By the way, even though I am bad at sending out reviews, I want to thank all the wonderful writers out there for coming up with some great stories. I've been trying to catch up on my reading and am enjoying the stories that have been posted. Keep 'em comin' kids!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and making no money from this (don't think they pay me anyway).**

Jesse Duke walked out onto the back porch and saw Bo, his youngest nephew, playing with his ten year old daughter Carrie as he pushed her on the old tire swing, the same swing Bo and his cousins Luke and Daisy played on when they were young. Jesse smiled as he saw Carrie and Bo laughing in delight as he pushed her as hard as he could. His smile faded just a bit as he watched as a coughing spell came over the young man and he hoped that Bo wasn't exerting himself too much as he played with his daughter.

Jesse knew that Bo wanted nothing more than to run around with his daughter, chasing her, playing all the games he used to play when he was little, but unfortunately his condition didn't allow him to do any of those things anymore. It was only two years ago that Bo became sick, only a short year after Bo's wife Ellie had been killed by a hit and run driver as she crossed a city street in Atlanta.

Jesse sat down on the porch swing thinking how much his baby boy's life had change. It was only fourteen years ago that Bo met Ellie Jackson, a dark haired, blue eye, vivacious woman who lived life to the fullest. Bo and Luke met her and her sister Abby as they were traveling through Hazzard on their way to Atlanta when their car broke down. Bo immediately fell for Ellie, as her lively personality seemed to mesh with his. The two women had to wait a week for the car part that they needed since Cooter Davenport, Hazzard's local mechanic, didn't have any in stock and that was the quickest he could get it for them.

"You're sure it's gonna take a week to get that part?" Ellie asked as she looked over at her sister Abby.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am," Cooter smiled back. "Are ya in any hurry to get to Atlanta? The only reason I ask is that I could also let ya use a loner while you is waiting for your car to get fixed."

"No, no hurry. We were just excited to get there, that's all," Abby said, disappointment clearly tingeing her voice.

"Well listen," Bo offered. "If you're all interested, my cousin and I would be happy to keep ya two entertained all week long, if ya don't mind that is." Bo smiled at the two women causing Ellie's heart to flutter a little faster and changing the disappointed look on Abby's face.

"Sure, we'd be happy to," Luke chimed in, as he eyed up Abby, always interested in the chance of dating a pretty girl.

"Well, since we have no choice, I guess we'll have to take you up on your offer," Ellie grinned as she directed her gaze at Bo. "I'd love to see the sights of your fine town." Her wink told Bo that there was more meaning behind what she just said.

"And I'm sure that we would be perfectly safe with two, strong, hansom men like you showing us around," Abby giggled back, her attention focused on Luke, as she ran a finger down his chest.

"I think we could come up with a few suggestions to make your stay enjoyable, ladies," Luke smiled back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Bo asked as he took Ellie by the arm and as Luke did the same with Abby. "See ya later, Cooter."

"Yeah, see ya, Cooter," Luke shouted out over his shoulder.

"Some guys have all the luck," Cooter grinned as he stood there shaking his head in disbelief, watching his two friends leave.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Bo and Ellie went out every night that she was in Hazzard and when the day came that it was time for them to leave, she decided to stay but her sister would continued on. Abby and Luke had a great time together that week but both realized that a serious relationship between the two of them would never happen, so the two of them parted with a long, sultry kiss before Abby hugged her sister and drove off to her destination.

Bo and Ellie were hardly ever apart leaving Luke to feel like a third wheel. When Luke started declining invitations to go with them, Bo began to worry that his cousin didn't like Ellie and was becoming jealous of her.

"Luke?" Bo asked as the two of them were driving to town.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, got a question for ya?"

"What is it?"

"Are ya uh…you're not upset that I'm spending so much time with Ellie are ya?"

Luke looked over at his cousin's worried expression and smiled. "No, I'm not upset that you're spending so much time with Ellie."

"Are ya sure?" Bo asked again. "I mean every time I asked ya to join us like when we go to the Boar's Nest, ya always turn us down. You do like her don't ya?"

Luke shook his head in disbelief. He realized that his opinion about the girls his cousin dated was very important to Bo and he knew that the younger man wouldn't relax until Luke told him what he thought. "First off Bo, I am not jealous of Ellie. I truly think that she is a wonderful girl for you because I can see how happy she makes ya. Second, the only reason I don't always go out with the two of ya is the fact that I know she wants ta be with you alone and not with the both of us. She may like me but not the same way she likes you."

Bo looked over at his cousin and saw that he was being sincere. "You really like her?"

"Yes Bo, I really like her and I think she is good for ya so you can quit your worrying about me," Luke smiled back. Luke saw Bo's shoulders sag in relief and couldn't help but laugh at his cousin.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked in confusion.

"You are," Luke answered truthfully. "I have never seen ya this worried about what I think about your girlfriend. Ya must have it bad."

"Yeah," Bo smiled back dreamily. "I sure do."

"Well then, come on Romeo, let's get the supplies that we need so that you can get ready for your big date tonight," Luke grinned.

**01 01 01 01 01**

A year later, Bo and Ellie got married, much to the delight of the Duke family and Abby, who was Ellie's Maid of Honor. Knowing that space was limited at the farm, and both wanting to stay in Hazzard, the two of them moved into a small apartment in town. To earn money, Ellie continued to work her job at the local lawyers office as the man's secretary and Bo started working with Cooter at his garage helping to repair the broken or damaged cars that were brought in. With Bo there, this allowed Cooter to start working on more complex racing engines that he would build and sell not only to the local racetracks but also nation wide. Between the two of them, their names for engine building were becoming quite well known for the quality engines that they built.

"Cooter, I think that is the best one we built yet," Bo smiled as he slapped his friend on the back as they listened to the new engine idling in the body of a dark blue 1973 Dodge Dart Sport.

"She should be with that new design of yours," Cooter grinned back. "How in the world did ya think of that one?"

"Oh well that was actually something that I've been wanting to try for years," Bo answered. "Just never had the money to do it before. Should increased power by ten percent."

"Are ya kiddin? I'd say more like twenty-five. You keep comin' up with ideas like that and we'll be more famous than the Wright Brothers."

"Now don't be gettin' too cocky there, Cooter. We haven't given her a real test yet. We know she runs good but we haven't proven her."

"Well what are we waitin' fer? Let's go!"

Both men quickly jumped into the car and Bo shifted into gear, spinning the tires as they took off. Quickly but carefully cutting the corners in town, they were soon on the main drag out of town going at top speeds. Cooter reached down and grabbed the C.B. "Crazy Cooter callin' Lost sheep one. Ya got your ears on?"

"Lost sheep one here," Luke answered. "What's up Cooter?"

"Bo and I need your help. Was wondering if you and the General had a few minutes to help us test out our new engine?" Bo grinned when he realized what his friend was up to.

"I can arrange that. Where ya want ta meet?"

"Meet us at Hampton's crossin' in about ten minutes. We just want to see how well Bo's new design works."

"Well if Bo designed it, then the General should have no problem what so ever," Luke joked.

"Funny Luke," Bo said as he grabbed the C.B. from Cooter. "Meet us there and we'll just see how well my engine does."

"I'm gone," Luke replied with a chuckle.

Ten minutes later, the two cars were side by side at Hampton's crossing. Both engines could be heard as Bo revved his new engine and Luke revved the General's. "All right boys," Cooter yelled out as he stood between the two cars. "You know the drill, once around Eagle's bend and back here. Last one back buys the beer at the Boar's Nest." Luke and Bo both gave Cooter the thumbs up in understanding as Cooter took the red oil rag from his pocket and raised it above his head. Bringing it down, he signaled the start of the race and ducked as dirt flew at him as the two cars took off.

At first the two cars were neck and neck as they went around a small bend in the road. Bo looked over at Luke and laughed as his cousin waved back at him. The two continued to trade off first place as they finally came up to Eagle's bend. Once past, they both hit the straight away at the same time. Letting out his rebel yell, Bo down shifted and took off leaving a stunned Luke literally eating his dust as his mouth hung open. Breaking out of his shock, Luke shifted and did his best to catch up to his cousin. As Bo approached the finish line, he could see Cooter standing there whooping and hollering at the fact that Bo was way ahead in the lead. When Bo crossed the finish line, he came to sliding stop and yelled out again as Luke finally caught up.

Bo jumped out of the car and Cooter came over, grabbing his friend in a big bear hug. "Now that my friend is one fine piece of machinery," Cooter yelled out as he slapped Bo on the back. "I told ya it'd increased power by twenty-five percent."

Bo laughed as he slung an arm around Cooter's shoulders. "I can't believe it, it really worked. For a while there, I wasn't sure if I could beat the General."

"Ya got ta have a little more faith in your abilities, boy," Cooter said. "I know I sure did."

Both men turned when Luke finally made his way out of the General. "I can't believe it. You actually beat the General with that engine." The look of amazement on Luke's face only caused the other two men to laugh out loud.

"Like I said, Bo's design," Cooter chuckled. "I for one would have never thought ta do that."

"I've got ta see this engine," Luke said as he walked over to the other car and popped the hood. Looking inside, he whistled at the gleaming machine. "Wow Bo, this engine is great. Just think of what the General could do with an engine like that."

"Sure wouldn't have to worry about Roscoe and Enos givin' us any tickets," Bo laughed out loud.

"Ya got that right," Luke agreed. "Once ya kick it inta gear, we'd lose them goin' around a corner."

"Well as much fun as this all was, I do believe that ya owe us each a beer, Lukas," Cooter grinned at his friend. "And I for one am very thirsty."

"Seems ta me that no matter what, ya came out on the winning end of this deal," Bo grinned.

"That was my plan all along, my friend. Let's go."

Laughing at their friend, Bo followed Cooter into their racecar while Luke jumped back into the General, all taking off to enjoy themselves at the Boar's Nest.

**01 01 01 01 01**

When Cooter sold that engine, he split the profits with Bo who did his best to convince Cooter that the money should be his, but Cooter's mind wouldn't be changed. So Bo put the money into the bank for any future plans he and Ellie might have. As much fun Bo had helping Cooter at the garage working on the cars that came in and helping to build new engines, he never forgot his family. Whenever he had the chance to work the farm for his uncle and cousin, he was there, even if it was after working ten hours at the garage before that. It was when Luke got the job as a fire jumper and was moving up state, that he and Ellie decided to move in with Uncle Jesse to help him out.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Ellie asked when she looked up to see Bo's expression. The normally happy face now had a look of sadness to it.

"Luke's leavin'," Bo said in a dejected tone as he leaned against the counter.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, he got accepted as a fire jumper and he'll be leavin' in two weeks for training. Once he's done with that, he'll be stationed around the Blue Ridge area."

"Well that's not so far away that we can't visit," Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"True, but it just won't be the same with out him here though."

Ellie had to hide the smile that tried to form when she saw the pout on her husband's face. "I know, but knowing Luke, he'll be back. This is just something that he has to do. Besides, he won't want to stay away from Abby that long."

"Abby? Are you telling me that she and Luke have been seein' each other?"

"Well…it's nothing serious but they have been getting together once in awhile. You never know," she said with her eyes twinkling.

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "I never thought that I would see the day when Luke decided to settle down."

"Well I heard that about you too," Ellie teased. "So, what's Uncle Jesse going to do?"

"Well, there's no way he'll be able to take care of that farm by himself even with Daisy there to help. There's just too much stuff that he shouldn't be doin' anymore."

Ellie looked up at Bo with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why don't we move there to help him."

Bo looked down at her with surprise written over her face. "Ya mean it?"

"Why not? You would be there to help Jesse with the bigger stuff and Daisy and I can help out with the lighter stuff, plus you'll still be able to work with Cooter on your engines. I'm sure Luke would be happy to hear that you'll be around there to help take care of the farm."

The smile on Bo's face grew as he tightly hugged his wife and twirled her around. "Ellie, you're wonderful! Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked before he kissed her.

"Not since this morning," she said slyly. "Maybe you could tell me again." Bo's smile grew even wider.

Ellie knew how much Bo loved that farm, the place where he grew up, and she didn't mind it one bit when they moved in especially when a few months later she found out that she was going to have a baby. The day Carrie Ann Duke was born, Bo's smile couldn't have been wider. His face showed the excitement of being a first time daddy and to Jesse it seemed Bo wore that smile for a whole month before it finally toned down a bit.

"She sure is a purty little thing," Jesse said as he held his new Grandniece.

"She's so tiny," Bo said as the baby grabbed a hold of his finger. "I'm still afraid that I'm gonna drop her."

"I'll let ya in on a little secret, Bo," Jesse whispered conspiratorially. "Ya weren't much bigger than this little one here when ya came to live with your Aunt Martha and me. I thought fer sure that I was gonna drop ya too but I didn't."

"But what about Luke and Daisy?" Bo asked in confusion. "Surely you held them as babies too?"

"Nope," Jesse said as he shook his head. "Never got to see 'em that much before they came to live here with everyone else tryin' to stay ahead of the revenuers. Luke moved in just after ya was born and he was four by then. You came next and you were not quite six months when ya arrived. Even back then, ya wouldn't keep still, squirmin' all around, but I quickly realized that you wouldn't break if I held ya and I soon lost that fear of droppin' ya. Now Luke on the other hand, he's the one that dropped ya, of course ya scared him by suddenly cryin' and fussin' 'cause ya were hungry. Fortunately, he dropped ya onto the couch instead of the floor."

Bo laughed at his uncle's story. "Figures it would be Luke. What about Daisy? Ya never held her as a baby either?"

"Nope. Ya was three years old when she moved in so that would have made her five at the time. She was so scared when she came ta live with us but ya just went right over ta her and hugged her like ya known her all ya life, even though it was the first time ya ever saw her. She soon learned how ta keep up with you and Luke though."

"I'm just scared that I'm gonna make some kind of mistake and that Carrie'll grow up hatin' me."

"Now Bo, ya just stop thinkin' like that," Jesse scolded. "This little girl is gonna love ya no matter what. You're her daddy and even though there will be times when you'll be fightin', she'll never grow ta hate ya. Us Dukes stick together and family always comes first. Just keep tellin' her that and you won't go wrong."

Bo looked back at his uncle with grateful eyes. "Thanks Uncle Jesse. If I'm half as good at raisin' her like you were raisin' Luke, Daisy, and me, I know that she'll grow to be a fine young lady someday."

Jesse just nodded and smiled.

**01 01 01 01 01**

As much as Bo enjoyed the farm work, Jesse knew that farming wasn't what the boy really wanted to be doing with his life. He knew that Bo had been excited about building those car engines with Cooter and he also realized that Bo had the ability to design and build things from the ground up. He knew it would be difficult what with raising a family and trying to work a farm, but Jesse encouraged Bo to start taking classes at the local college. At first Bo was reluctant to do it with Carrie being so little and Jesse needing his help with the farm, but between Jesse and Ellie, they both convinced him it was a good idea. After checking out all the options that were available, Bo started taking classes in design, which eventually led to classes in architecture. Bo figured that building race engines was fun, but helping to design and build houses and buildings would leave a more lasting impression on the generations to come.

It was four hard and long years later that Bo did it, graduating in the top ten percent of his class. He had struggled with many of the subjects that he was required to take, but always managed to get on the Dean's list every semester, an accomplishment he was truly proud of along with his family.

"Ya did it, son. I'm so proud of ya?" Jesse grinned as he hugged his youngest who was still clad in his ceremonial cap and gown.

"It wasn't easy but I did do it, didn't I?" Bo smiled as he pulled back from his uncle's embrace and looked at him.

"Hard work usually isn't easy but it does pay off in the end," Jesse said as he patted Bo's shoulders.

"Oh Bo, I'm so proud of you," Ellie smiled as Bo turned to hug her and Carrie. "I just know that you're going to be a great architect."

"Thanks Honey," Bo said as he hugged her harder. "I couldn't have done it without your support."

"Me? I didn't do anything," Ellie protested.

"Sure ya did. Ya helped take care of the house and farm along with takin' care of Carrie."

"But Daisy did most of the work around the house. She's the one that you should be thankin'"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna," Bo smiled back as he moved to hug his cousin. "Thanks for everything Daisy," he said when he let go.

"Oh sugar, you have nothin' ta thank me for. I was only too happy to help out when I could, which wasn't much by the way. You're the one that was doing all the hard work between studyin', workin' the farm, and takin' care of your family."

"Yeah, but it would have been a lot harder without you there."

"Thanks cousin," Daisy smiled back. "You just remember that I'll always be there for ya."

"Same goes for me," Bo grinned. Finally, Bo turned one more time to face Luke. "I'm so glad you made it back for this, cuz."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Luke said as he embraced his baby cousin. "The first Duke to graduate from college and ya did it all on your own with no help from me."

"What do ya mean no help from you? Every time I'd call ya, you were always there encouragin' me when I was ready to give up."

"But you're the one that stuck to it. There was no way I would have been able to help ya with your homework like I used ta when we were little. I saw some of that math that you were takin' when I'd come to visit. It was way beyond me."

"So are ya sayin' I'm smarter than ya now?" Bo asked with a mischievous look on his face

"Now I wouldn't go that far," Luke smiled back. "Really Bo, I am proud of ya. Ya did great."

"Thanks Luke. That sure means a lot comin' from you."

**01 01 01 01 01**

After interning with a small company in Chickasaw County and learning the ropes of how things were done on the business end, two years later he started his own company on the side designing beautiful houses and businesses. Six months later Bo sold one of his biggest designs for a high rise to a lucrative firm in Atlanta. With that sale and the money that he saved from the engine Cooter sold, he made enough money to actually pay off his school loans and Jesse's entire mortgage, which totally floored Boss Hogg when he made that payment, not to mention angry, as he still wanted that farmland.

"What do ya mean that you're here to pay off the mortgage on your Uncle Jesse's farm?" A flabbergasted J.D. Hogg asked as Bo tried to hand him a check for the amount owed.

"Just what I said, Boss," Bo grinned back. "I'm here to pay off the mortgage."

"And just where did you get the money to pay off this here loan?" Boss asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Did ya all forget that I do have a job now, Boss? Architecture is a lucrative business and legal too."

"Well I don't believe that ya could have gotten this money here legally," Rosco chimed in as he grabbed the check from Bo's hand. "Ya probably done stole it from the man that you're workin' for."

Bo quickly grabbed the check back from Rosco who jumped back from the quick movement. "I did not steal it from my boss," Bo said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, don't ya go threatenin' me, Bo Duke, or I'll sick Flash on ya," Rosco said as he pointed to the sleeping hound. "She'll tear ya apart, she will, won't ya Flash?"

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "Rosco, the only thing Flash would ever do ta me is lick me ta death provided she could stay awake long enough ta do so." Turning his attention back to Boss he swung the check in front of the fat man's face. "Of course Boss, if you're not interested in getting my money…"

Boss quickly grabbed the check from Bo's hand and inspected it. "Well, it certainly does look real but how do I know that it is good?"

"Cash it and find out. Since this is your bank, ya all can tell how much is in my account," Bo smiled back.

Boss grimaced with disgust at the fact that he did know that Bo indeed did have the money in his account to cover the check. "All right, all right, I'll accept it," he grumbled while waving his hands in the air. "You win this time Bo Duke, but next time, I'll make sure that I win." He just started to turn to walk away when Bo called out to him.

"Uh Boss?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"My receipt?"

Boss' face turned purple with rage as he realized he wasn't going to pull one over on the youngest Duke. Quickly pulling out his receipt book, he filled one out and handed it to Bo who verified that everything was correct. "Thanks Boss. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do," Boss grumbled back.

"Oh, do ya think we can get the deed transferred over right now?" Bo asked wanting to make sure that he had everything before he left.

"The deed?"

"Yeah the deed. I would like ta surprise Uncle Jesse with it later on this afternoon." Bo could see Boss shaking with anger.

"Oh all right, let's go," the pudgy man said as he pushed Rosco out of his way and stomped on over to the court house where he would record the transaction and hand the deed over to Bo. Fifteen minutes later, the young man was headed back to the farm with the deed in his hand and a smile on his face.

**01 01 01 01 01**

The following year was full of ups and downs for the Duke family. It was that year that Daisy finally agreed to marry Enos Strate and move to California with him as he worked for the LA Police department. It was also the same year that Hazzard lost their most notable County Commissioner, J.D. Hogg. Even though the man was as crooked as a winding country road, he was still well loved enough that the small town placed a plaque in the middle of Hazzard Square in honor of his memory. It was also later that same year that Ellie was killed in Atlanta while visiting her sister Abby. Bo was devastated when he heard the news that his wife had just died.

"I just can't believe that she's gone," Bo said as he sat down at the kitchen table with a stunned look on his face. "How can she be gone?" It was late and they had just returned home from the hospital in Atlanta. Bo finally got Carrie to sleep, the poor girl crying all the way home when her daddy told her about her momma and it took quite a while for her to settle down.

"I understand what you're goin' through, Bo," Uncle Jesse said as he sat down in the chair next to his youngest. He gently placed a glass of shine in Bo's hand. "I felt the same way ya do now when I lost my Martha."

"How'd ya do it, Uncle Jesse? How'd ya get through it?"

"It wasn't easy. There were times where I felt like just givin' up."

"That's how I'm feelin' right now," Bo said sadly as he took a sip of his shine. "But then I think about Carrie and how she would be without her momma and her daddy…I just can't do that ta her."

"I think that's what got me through losing your Aunt Martha," Jesse sat back as he thought about the time he lost the love of his life. "You kids were still so young and I knew that ya needed me. Then I thought about how ya all would probably be split up if I wasn't around ta take care of ya and I know how much that would have devastated all of ya. You three are so close you're more like brothers and sister than cousins."

"It just not fair, ya know? Carrie is so young to lose her momma like that."

"So were you three for that matter," Jesse said as he looked at Bo. "No one should lose their parents like that when they're young but it does happen and the Good Lord knows what he's doin'." Bo just nodded. "Now listen Bo, I know that ya don't really remember your momma and daddy, but ya did know you're Aunt Martha and I know that ya considered her to be your momma. Ya weren't much older than Carrie is right now when she died but you and your cousins got through the loss just fine and I know that Carrie will too, especially with all of us being there for her."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Bo smiled sadly. "I really appreciate this. I know this can't be any easier on you than it is for me."

"Bo, I'll tell ya one thing right now. As much as it hurt to lose your aunt, everyday the hurt got better. Now it doesn't go away completely, there will always be some pain and some days it will hurt worse than others, but I promise ya it does get better. Besides, if ya ever need anyone to talk to, ya have me, Luke, and Daisy. We'll always be there for ya."

"Thanks again, Uncle Jesse," Bo said as he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck, tears streaming down his face.

"Now I know ya probably won't get too much sleep tonight, but I suggest that ya at least try. You're gonna have a busy day tomorrow and ya have a youngin' ta take care of too."

Bo brushed the tears off of his face and smiled again. "I'll try."

"That's all I'm askin'," Jesse said as he patted Bo on the shoulder. "Now come on, let's go ta bed."

The two men quickly locked up the house for the night and both headed to their separate bedrooms, each knowing that it would be a long night ahead of them.

**01 01 01 01 01**

It was a year later that Bo, Carrie and Luke met Abby in Atlanta for a visit. Shortly after coming back home, Bo came down with a case of what the Dukes thought was the flu that was going around that winter. Bo told his uncle that he had a sore throat and that he felt like a truck had hit him with his joints aching so badly. At first neither man thought anything of it as Bo fought the illness that was ravaging his body. It wasn't until the third day of Bo's sickness, when Jesse went in to wake him, that he discovered that Bo had developed a raging fever. Concerned for his youngest, Jesse phone his old friend, Doc Appleby, who was semi-retired at that time, to come over and check out one of his long time patients. Once he was finished examining Bo, he immediately phoned for an ambulance to take him to Tri-County Hospital where they could better fight the high fever that had stricken the young man.

Having no one else to turn to, Jesse phoned Lulu Hogg and asked if she could watch Carrie for a little while until he could get back home to take care of her himself. Lulu was more than happy to help out since the Dukes were always so good to her, especially after Boss had died.

After three days of running test after test, the doctors concluded that Bo had picked up a bacterial infection that was resilient to the more common antibiotics that were available and the days turned into a very long week as the doctors tried to find one that would work against the infection. The doctors kept ordering new tests and were doing anything and everything they could to break the high fever and after eleven days, it finally did, but by then the damage was already done. The doctors told Jesse that because his fever had been so high for so long that it had severely damaged his heart, bad enough that even surgery wouldn't be able to fix the problem. Luke and Daisy immediately flew home when Jesse phoned them and told them the news about their cousin. Jesse also worried about Carrie, as she was old enough to understand that something was wrong with her father, but not old enough to understand how serious it was.

At first Bo didn't even know that Luke and Daisy were back in town and were at the hospital with him for he was still out of it yet. After another week, he was finally awake enough that he could actually hold a conversation, albeit, not a very long one. The best times for Bo were when Luke or Daisy would sneak Carrie into the room to see him. His strength seemed to return every time she would come for a visit but quickly wane after she had left. Bo was grateful for both his cousin's help in taking care of his daughter, especially when he knew that they had lives of their own. It was another month before Bo actually got to leave the hospital and with Luke's help he managed to crawl in and out of the General.

Jesse, Luke, and Daisy all watched as Bo became frustrated at not being able to do the things that he had before. He tired very easily and seemed to have no strength or appetite. The weight loss was very noticeable on his once heavily muscled frame, and the most obvious frustrations for Bo was the large number of prescriptions that sat on the kitchen counter and the oxygen tank that was constantly by his side. He became very distant from the others and he had severe mood swings where he would either yell at the others or ignore them completely. The only time that he acted somewhat normal was when Carrie was around. That was the hardest thing for Bo. Knowing that she had already lost her mother, he didn't like the fact that she could lose him too. He knew that the doctors were doing everything that they could for him, but the only thing that could help him the most was a heart transplant, without it, the doctors didn't give him much hope of making through the end of the year.

**01 01 01 01 01**

But he proved the doctors wrong. Jesse smiled again as he broke from his thoughts and turned to watch Bo and Carrie. It was two years later and Bo was still alive, his damaged heart still beating although he was still very weak and frail. Jesse chalked it up to Duke stubbornness and the fact that the Good Lord saw fit to allow Bo some extra time with his daughter. Bo's name had been placed on the transplant list as one of the most in need of new heart but his unique blood type and a particular genetic anomaly limited his chances of donor ever being found.

It was after that day of pushing Carrie on the swing that Bo tiredly sat down on the couch with his trusty canister of oxygen, coughing once again as he did so. After she had taken her bath and dressed for bed, Carrie crawled onto is lap. As he held his daughter he could feel her trembling with fear, as she could tell that he was breathing harder than he usually did.

"What's wrong, Baby," Bo asked as he pulled her in tighter.

"I'm scared Daddy," she answered in a small voice as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh? What are you afraid of?" Bo questioned.

"I'm afraid that you're gonna go away just like Mommy did." Bo turned away from her as tears welled in his eyes. "Why are you so sick Daddy? Why can't the doctors fix you?"

Bo cleared his throat before he could answer. "I uh, I don't know, Baby. They're tryin' to make me better but they haven't been able to yet."

"Why can't they fix your heart, Daddy?"

"Well, it's because it's too broken to be fix," Bo quietly told her. "The only thing that will help is if I get a new one."

"When can ya get a new one?"

"I don't know, Baby. Ya see it has to be a very special heart, one that only I can use, but they haven't found it yet." Bo realized that his young daughter really didn't understand the whole process of transplanting someone else's heart in his body, but felt that he should be as honest with her as possible. "And they may not be able to find me that special heart."

"So you'll go away like Mommy did?"

Tears formed in his eyes again as he looked at her. "I don't want to leave ya, Baby, but I might not have a choice. Besides, if I do go, you won't be alone. You'll have Uncle Jesse, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Daisy to take care of ya and I know that they'll love ya as much I do, in fact they already do."

"But it won't be the same," Carrie cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know, Baby but there's one thing I want ya to remember. No matter what, no matter what happens, I have and I will always love you, and even if I do have to leave you, I will always be close by."

"Will I be able to see you?"

"Probably not, but ya will be able to feel me, just like ya still feel Mommy." Carrie smiled at that thought.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered as she clung tightly to him.

"I love ya too, Baby," Bo said as he hugged her as hard as he could.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Jesse watched as Bo's condition continued to deteriorate a little more each day. Everyday, Bo would do whatever he could around the house and farm to help his uncle, trying his best to hide the fact that he was getting worse, especially from Carrie. But Jesse could see that his condition was taking its toll on his youngest. The once ever-active boy, who couldn't sit still for more than a minute at a time, was now sleeping more than he was awake. The once vibrant and carefree young man could now only do the small things and it frustrated him to no end when Jesse had to have one of the other cousins come over and help him with the heavier chores.

Without Bo's knowledge, Jesse called up Luke and Daisy and told them about how Bo was doing and asked if they could manage to come home for one last family get together before anything happened to him. Both cousins immediately agreed and a date was set for the following week.

Daisy, Enos, and their two eighteen-month-old twins, Matthew and Martha, were the first to arrive. Bo was excited to see his cousin and her family when they showed up "unannounced". It wasn't until Cooter brought Luke to the house the following day that Bo became suspicious of what was happening. Later that day, he cornered Uncle Jesse and asked him what this was all about. Jesse, not being able to hide his fears anymore broke down and told him what he had done. Bo could see how much his uncle was hurting and tightly embraced him, thanking him for doing this for him, allowing him to be with his whole family one more time.

The family celebrated their time of being together with a large Duke style country meal, everyone laughing and joking around as if nothing was wrong. Bo did his best to fight the exhaustion that was trying to overtake him but in the end it won and he was asleep on the couch.

"He has gotten weaker hasn't he," Luke asked Jesse as they stood and watched him sleep.

"He has and unfortunately there's nothin' that the doctors can do," Jesse sighed.

"I still can't believe that there's no donors that match him," Luke growled out in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not that there ain't any out there, Luke, it's just that a heart transplant isn't like a kidney. Ya can't just say here take mine without the donor dyin'."

"I know Uncle Jesse. It's just so frustrating to see him this way. This isn't the Bo I remember, this isn't how he's suppose to be. He's suppose to be running around playin' with Carrie, actin' like a kid himself."

"I know," Jesse agreed. "It just eats at me watching him get weaker and weaker everyday."

"This has got to be so hard on you," Luke said as he turned to face his uncle. "How are ya holding up?"

"I just take it one day at a time," Jesse answered sadly. "Carrie helps a lot. She acts just like he did when he was that age, only a little calmer, probably because of everythin' that's goin' on with Bo."

"Just so ya know, Uncle Jesse. I'm plannin' on movin' back here next month."

"Ya don't have to do that," Jesse protested.

"Yeah I do. I've been away too long and look what it's cost me." Luke turned back to watch his cousin sleep.

"You didn't cause this."

"No but I could have been here helpin' out both you and Bo. Besides, as hard as it's gonna be, I really want to be here when…" Luke couldn't finish. Tears of sadness and frustration started streaming down his face.

"I know he'll appreciate that. Ya two were always so close."

"Why is this happenin', Uncle Jesse, especially to Bo? First he loses Ellie now this. He doesn't deserve this, Carrie doesn't deserve this."

"I don't know Luke, but the Good Lord has his reasons, we just don't know them yet."

"You think with all he's going through that maybe He would feel sorry for Bo and find him a donor."

"All we can do is pray that He does and that He'll give Bo a second chance. Even if He doesn't, at least we'll know that Bo's in a better place and not sufferin' anymore."

**01 01 01 01 01**

A few hours later, Bo was up again and was sitting on the porch swing watching Carrie playing with Matthew and Martha. He smiled as he watched them running around playing tag and as Carrie allowed herself to be "it" more times than necessary just because the other two were so much younger than she was. He was glad that the kids had this chance to enjoy themselves and he was glad that he had the chance to watch them too.

A moment later, the door opened and Luke sat down next to Bo handing him a glass of lemonade. "Have a good nap?" Luke asked as he took a sip of his drink noticing that Bo still looked tired and drawn.

"Seems that that's all I do anymore," Bo grumbled as he swirled the drink in his hand.

"Guess that's to be expected," Luke shrugged, wishing that he never started the conversation.

Bo sighed as he watched the kids playing again. "God, I hate this Luke," he said as he placed his glass onto the railing with a thud, partially spilling the drink. "I hate being this way. I can't even do the simplest things anymore without getting myself so tired that I have to lay down for a nap."

"Can't say I blame ya there, Bo, but there's nothing that anyone can do about it." Luke wrapped his arm around Bo's shoulders and pulled him into a small hug. "All we can do is hope and pray for a miracle."

"I don't see that happenin' anytime soon though," Bo pouted. "It wouldn't be so bad if all this wasn't affectin' Carrie so much."

"How do ya mean?"

"Look at her," Bo said pointing to his little girl. "No one her age should have to go through all of this. She's basically watchin' me die day by day and I know that she feels guilty about not being able to do anything about it."

"She's stronger than she looks, Bo. I can tell. She comes from good folks, people who know how to deal with adversity."

"But she shouldn't have ta. She's already lost her Momma and soon she'll be losing me. It ain't fair for her ta go through all of this at such a young age."

"It weren't no different for us Bo. You, me, Daisy, we all went through the same thing that she's going through."

"Maybe you and Daisy. You two at least remember your parents and they went quickly. Me, the only momma and daddy I've ever known were Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse."

"Just because I can remember my momma and daddy somewhat doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way about Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse. Listen Bo, I know that you're scared and that you're worried about Carrie, but she'll be fine and she'll always love ya no matter what."

"I know," Bo said as he hung his head. Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes he looked up at his cousin. "Luke, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can."

"Could…I mean, would…I want ya to take care of Carrie for me when I'm gone."

Luke looked back at his baby cousin seeing the desperation in his eyes. Swallowing hard, he nodded. "I'd be honored to Bo but…are ya sure? I mean Daisy would probably be the better choice…"

"No! I want you to take care of her, please? I know that Daisy and Enos would be great parents for her but it's you that I want to raise her since ya did such a great job helpin' to raise me."

Luke swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Ya know I would do anything I can for ya, Bo."

"I know ya would."

"I just wish that none of this was happenin'," Luke said as tears welled in his eyes. "I wish that there was someway that I could make ya better so that ya could raise Carrie yourself."

"There's only one way and that's getting me a new heart, which there isn't any chance of that happenin' at the moment."

"I know," Luke said sadly. Suddenly Luke stood up and grabbed Bo's oxygen tank and Bo by his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

"Where're we going?" Bo asked in confusion as Luke carefully dragged him over to the barn.

"We're gonna go for a ride just like the old days…in the General."

Bo smiled as he followed along. "Can I drive?" Luke stopped and gave his cousin a "you have got to be kiddin' me" look. "Alright, alright you drive," Bo answered, knowing better than to argue with his cousin.

Luke helped Bo into the passenger seat making sure that he was comfortable and that his oxygen tank was well secured. He then hopped into the driver side door and started the engine. Everyone looked up as they saw the orange General Lee backing out of the barn and turning around to face the road.

"Luke? Bo? Where are ya all goin'?" Jesse asked as he came out the door to see what was going on, followed closely by Daisy and Enos.

"Bo and I are goin' for a short ride. We'll be back in about an hour," Luke yelled back. Jesse waved in understanding.

Bo quickly yelled out the window to his daughter. "Carrie, Uncle Luke and I will be back shortly. Ya make sure ya keep an eye on your cousins."

"Okay Daddy. Love you!" Carrie yelled back with a wave.

"Love you too, Baby," Bo answered as Luke hit the gas, sending dirt flying from behind the car and took off down the main road.

Jesse stood on the porch smiling as he watched his boys take off, only to shift his gaze to Daisy as she grabbed onto his arm for a small hug, a smile on her own face.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Luke looked away from the road and saw his cousin sitting there with his eyes closed enjoying the breeze coming in through the windows. He smiled to himself as he took another sharp turn causing the backend to fishtail a bit.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we jump ol' Stix River?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Beauregard Duke, have you completely lost your mind?"

"First off, don't call me that," Bo scowled, which quickly turned into a smile. "And second, come on Luke, it'll be fun."

"No way cousin," Luke answered firmly. "There is no way I'm gonna jump Stix River 'cause I don't want to have the wrath of Jesse comin' down on me later on when he finds out what we did."

"Come on, he won't find out," Bo protested.

"Just like he wouldn't find out about us takin' a jug of his finest when we weren't old enough to even drink the stuff?"

"Oh yeah. Never did figure out how he found out about that. Neither of us could sit for a week after that," Bo laughed back.

"And I don't intend to have that happen again," Luke said firmly.

"You're no fun no more, ya know that?" Bo smiled.

"Ya got that right," Luke smiled back. Bo couldn't help laughing at the look on his cousin's face but the laugh quickly turned into a cough. Luke looked worriedly over at Bo as he continued to cough harshly. "You okay Bo?" Bo started nodding his head but was having trouble catching his breath. "Bo?"

"I…I'm okay…just havin'…a hard time…" Bo then groaned as his face suddenly winced in pain and he grabbed at his chest.

"Oh God Bo, you're not okay are ya?"

Bo cried out again as pain gripped him once again. "L…Luke, help."

"Hang on cousin. I'm gonna get ya to the hospital," Luke yelled back as he down shifted and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. Keeping one eye on the road and the other on Bo, Luke raced the back roads to the hospital. Grabbing the C.B., he quickly informed Jesse of what was happening and that he was taking Bo to Tri-County Emergency. Jesse promised him that they would meet him there.

About half way to the hospital, Luke suddenly heard the sound of a siren behind him. Looking in the mirror, he saw Cletus chasing after the General. Picking up the C.B. again, he called out to the deputy.

"Cletus, am I glad to see you," Luke yelled as he continued on.

"Glad to see you too, Luke, but I need ya to pull over. I done caught ya all speeding again."

"Cletus, I don't have time to stop, Bo's in trouble. I think he's having a heart attack. I'm tryin' to get him to Tri-County."

"Buzzards on a buzz saw," Cletus answered. "Okay Luke, keep goin'. I'll give ya an escort all the way."

"Thanks Cletus. I owe ya one," Luke said in relief.

The two cars sped along the back road making their way to the hospital. Luke looked over to his cousin when Bo cried out once again. Luke could see that Bo's breathing was shallow and erratic and that his cousin's face was very pale and sweaty. Luke felt helpless as he witnessed what was happening to baby cousin.

It was because Luke had his attention focused on his cousin that he didn't see the intersection in front of him or the sedan that was heading straight for them at a high rate of speed on the other road. Cletus tried to warn Luke but was too late and flinched when he saw the sedan run right into the driver's side of the General, causing it to spin around. Cletus was fortunate enough to stop just in time to keep himself from being involved in the accident and was immediately on the C.B. requesting the fire department, a couple of ambulances, and a wrecker.

Jumping out of his car, Cletus ran to the sedan to check the driver only to find that the man was already dead. He then raced over to the General and looked inside the passenger side window. He found Bo slumped over in the seat, his head bleeding from the wound he received when he hit it against the frame. Cletus sighed in relief when he found that Bo was still alive but he also noticed that he was not in good shape. He then looked over to find Luke lying across the front seat, his head and face bleeding heavily from the cuts he received. He noticed that Luke was struggling to breathe as blood also poured from his mouth, nose, and ears. Cletus swallowed hard at the scene in front of him and was truly grateful when he heard the sirens coming down the road.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Jesse and the others had arrived at the hospital and were confused when the nurse told them that nobody by the name of Duke had been brought in. They were all looking around when the two ambulances pulled up and they saw Bo and Luke being brought in on the gurneys. They stared in horror as they saw the amount of blood on both of them and when they tried to find out what happened they were told that they would have to sit and wait for the doctors to come out.

A few moments later, Cletus entered the emergency room lobby and saw the Duke family standing there in confusion. Quickly he went over to them and told Jesse how the other driver, who was drunk, didn't yield as Luke came to the intersection. Jesse sat down heavily into a chair and stared at the wall lost in confusion as to why this was happening. He was so scared that he was not only losing Bo but now Luke as well. It wasn't until Carrie climbed up into his lap that he shook his head and looked down at the frightened little girl.

"Is Daddy and Uncle Luke gonna be okay, Uncle Jesse?" she asked as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I don't know, Sweetie," Jesse answered back truthfully, hugging her tightly. "I just don't know."

**01 01 01 01 01**

Meanwhile, the doctors for both boys had ordered test after test as they did their best to stabilize their patients. The two doctors had both treated Bo before because of his condition and were both familiar with his case. Luke's doctor, however, stood there stunned at the news that was presented to him. Looking down at the injured man he quickly yelled out his orders to the intern that was assisting him and headed next door to the other room where Bo was being treated.

"How is he?" Doctor Wheaton asked as he entered the room.

"Not too good," Doctor Burton, the doctor treating Bo answered. "He suffering from a mild concussion, broken right arm, and some bruised ribs on the right side."

"How about his heart?"

"The paramedics were told that he was on his way in for a possible heart attack when the accident occurred. According to the tests, he suffered a major one, which I'm still trying to stabilize, but I don't think he's going to make it. The heart is just too damaged."

"Take a look at these?" Doctor Wheaton said as he held the paperwork out for Doctor Burton to read.

At first Doctor Burton winced at what he saw but then came to realize what Doctor Wheaton was getting at. "Do we have permission?"

"You just keep him going and I'll go get it," Wheaton yelled out as he ran out the door.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Doctor Wheaton quickly made his way to the waiting area and recognizing Jesse from before, headed over to where the family was. Everyone there stood up as they saw him approach. "Mr. Duke? I'm Doctor Wheaton."

"Yes, I remember you," Jesse said as he recognized the man.

"Please Mr. Duke, I need to talk to you and your family about your nephews. It's very urgent. If you'll follow me?"

Jesse and the rest of the family went to follow the doctor when Cletus quickly grabbed Enos and told him that he would wait there with Matthew and Martha. Enos thanked his friend and followed the rest to the private room.

After everyone was seated, Doctor Wheaton began. "First off Mr. Duke, what I'm about to ask you will be one of the biggest decisions that you'll ever have to make."

"Go ahead Doctor, I'm listening," Jesse said with a nod.

"Your nephew Bo has sustained a mild concussion, a broken right arm and some bruised ribs on his right side. The main thing that concerns Doctor Burton, the physician treating Bo, is the condition of his heart. Bo suffered a major heart attack and Doctor Burton is doing his best to stabilize him, but from the looks of his tests, Bo's chances aren't very good."

Jesse nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arm around the crying Carrie. "And what about Luke?"

I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this, but your nephew Luke has suffered severe brain trauma from the accident. The tests indicate that there is no brain activity at all and that he has been declared brain dead." Gasps could be heard from Cooter and Enos, as Daisy threw herself into Enos's arms, crying. Jesse sat there holding Carrie as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Mr. Duke, right now the only thing keeping Luke's body alive is the life support equipment."

"And you're askin' my permission to take him off?" Jesse asked as he tried to control himself, fear and grief over losing both his boys hitting him hard.

"Actually Mr. Duke, the tests that we ran when he was first brought in here indicate that he and Bo are the same blood type with the same…genetic quirk, you might call it."

"Just what are ya getting at Doc?"

"I'm asking you for permission to allow Luke to be an organ donor, with his heart going to Bo."

"You mean Luke's death could save Bo?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

"Not only Bo, but possibly many more people who are in need of an organ or tissue transplant."

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy turned to look at her stricken uncle seeing the uncertainty of the whole situation.

"His special heart," Carrie said softly.

Jesse turned to her in confusion. "What was that, Sweetie?"

She turned hope filled eyes to him. "A while ago I asked Daddy why the doctors couldn't fix his heart and he said that it was because it was too broken. He also said that the only thing that could save him is if the doctors found a very special heart, only one that he could use. I think Uncle Luke's heart is special, don't you?"

Jesse smiled down with wonder at Carrie's childlike wisdom. With tears streaming down his face, he couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug. "You know you're right, Sweetie. Uncle Luke's heart is special and I know that he would be very honored to let your Daddy have it." Looking up at the doctor, Jesse nodded. "The one thing I always tried to teach my youngin's is to give of themselves and this is no different. You have my permission, Doctor."

"Thank you Mr. Duke," Doctor Wheaton smiled. "Doctor Burton has already contacted Bo's Cardiologist so he should be here by the time the two of them are ready for surgery." Doctor Wheaton gave Jesse a sympathetic look. "Mr. Duke, I know that this decision was very difficult but I promise you it will be one that you will never regret. Your nephew is not only going to help Bo, but many others as well."

**01 01 01 01 01**

It was several hours later and Jesse, Carrie, Daisy, and Cooter were still waiting for word on what was happening. Enos had taken Matthew and Martha home as it was getting late and the children, not really understanding what was going on, were getting very anxious and impatient.

Jesse held the sleeping Carrie on his lap as he gently stroked her hair. Much to everyone's surprise, the ten-year-old truly understood what was happening and was saddened at the news about her Uncle Luke but she was also scared about what was happening to her daddy.

Doctor Wheaton spotted the small family as he came through the door and seeing that the room was fairly empty went and sat down beside the family, Carrie instantly waking up when she felt her uncle stiffen. "I just wanted to give you an update of what was going on," he said as he stretched slightly. "I was on the team that was working on Luke." Everyone nodded in understanding. "I thought that you should know that Luke's time of death was at twenty thirty-seven. He went very peacefully and I promise you that he did not suffer any pain." The small group sat there with tears in their eyes for the loss of their loved one. Hearing that he was really gone only brought the situation home.

"H…how's Bo," Jesse asked, his voice cracking over the news of his oldest.

"All I can tell you right now is that once Luke's heart was removed, it was taken directly into the operating theater where Bo is. At this time, I don't know any of the details of what is happening with Bo. Luke's other organs have already been harvested and are being sent to those who are in need. Luke will be helping about three other people besides Bo with major organ failure and many more with lesser organ disease, such as cornea, skin, bone, and things of that nature. In essence, even though Luke has passed away, parts of him are still living on, helping others in need."

Jesse smiled sadly at that thought. "A nurse will be out here shortly to take you to see Luke one last time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what I can find out about Bo for you."

"Thank ya, Doctor. We appreciate all that you are doing."

"No, thank you, Mr. Duke. Your selflessness will be making a big difference in a lot of lives tonight." Doctor Wheaton then smiled, stood up, and headed back to the operating room where Bo was still in.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Bo Duke felt himself floating in a mist of pure peace and tranquility. He could feel the love that was surrounding him and liking what he was feeling, he knew that he didn't want to leave here.

"Hey Bo."

His eyes flew open and immediately he saw Luke standing in front of him. Bo could tell that there was something different about his cousin and that where they were was not in Hazzard. "Luke, what's goin' on?"

"It's okay Bo, everything's okay," Luke smiled back at his cousin's confusion.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Bo asked as he looked around.

"It's kind of a long story but suffice it to say, I'm dead."

Bo's eyes went wide with fear. "Dead? Y…you're dead?"

"Please Bo, relax and let me explain," Luke said as he laid a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder. "Remember, we were out driving when you suddenly had a heart attack?"

"Uh yeah, I remember that. You mean I'm dead too?"

"Now hush up and let me finish, will ya?" Luke scolded and Bo closed his mouth and nodded. "Now, because I was so worried about ya, I never saw the other car coming down the road at the intersection. It hit us hard, basically killing me right there, but you were still alive but unconscious. Fortunately, Cletus was behind us and got us help right away."

"But what has that to do with all of this?" Bo asked as he waved his hand around.

"I'm getting to it," Luke smiled at his cousin's impatience. "Remember me telling ya that I wish that there was someway that I could make ya better so that ya could raise Carrie yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's what's happening now." Bo stood there staring at him in confusion. "You're not gonna die, Bo, not for a long time at least."

"I'm not?"

"No, because right now, the doctors are transplantin' my heart into you." Bo's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh God, Luke, you really are dead then," Bo cried out.

"Yeah, in a way I am, but I'll still be alive through you. My heart is savin' your life, so I'll always be close by ta ya, cousin and I'll be there to help raise Carrie."

"I…I don't know what to say?" Bo exclaimed as tears filled his eyes. "Thank you is just not enough."

"You don't have to thank me, Bo. It's my honor to help ya like this."

"But you're dead, Luke. You're my best friend, my brother. Who am I gonna confide in? Who's gonna be there for me when I need ya?"

"I'll always be with ya, Bo, no getting around that one, not with my heart beatin' in your chest. All ya gotta do is think of me and I'll be there." Not knowing what else to say, Bo lunged at Luke and fiercely embraced him. Luke pulled away slightly and looked at his cousin. "Ya take care of that little girl for me. She's really something special."

"That she is," Bo agreed. "Thank you Luke, for everything. I'm gonna miss not havin' ya around physically but I know that I'll be okay as long as your heart keeps beatin', that you'll always be there when I need ya."

"I'm gonna miss hangin' around ya too, but this was meant to be, Bo. Remember, you told Carrie that it would take a special heart to fix ya up?"

"And it is too," Bo smiled back. "Hey wait a minute? How'd ya know I told her that?"

"I'm apart of ya now, Bo," Luke laughed. "I'll know these things now." Luke made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on now and live your life and be happy and don't ya worry about me none. I'm happy, Bo, I really am. I love ya, cousin."

"I love ya too, Luke."

"Oh and do me a favor and tell everyone else that I love them."

"I will and…thanks again."

**01 01 01 01 01**

Jesse had very mixed emotions on the day of Luke's funeral. He stood there shaking his head at the turn of events the last few days had thrown at them. Instead of Bo being buried this day, as he truly feared, it was Luke. Jesse also felt guilty about the fact that he wasn't with Bo in his time of need. He knew that Bo wasn't alone though; that Cooter had volunteered to stay with his friend while the rest of the family paid their final respects to Luke. Even though he would have liked to be at the funeral, Cooter felt that it was a better tribute to Luke to watch over his friend's baby cousin, than to attend the service. Jesse also knew how close his two boys were so he worried that Bo would be upset about Luke dying and not being here to say goodbye.

But to Jesse, Luke's death was bittersweet. He didn't want to lose his oldest but because of Luke, Bo now had a chance to survive and live a more normal life. Oh he realized that Bo had a long way to go and that there were still many challenges along the way, but at least he had a fighting chance. He was also happy that Bo would have the chance to see Carrie grow up, go to college, get married, all the things that a father wants to see his children do. But he also feared that Bo would have a hard time accepting the fact that he had Luke's heart beating within his chest.

Jesse thought back to the day of the accident, after being informed about Luke's death, how the family had to wait another five hours before they finally heard any news about Bo. Doctors Burton and Wheaton both came out to the waiting area with smiles on their faces telling them that the surgery had been a success and that hopefully, if no signs of rejection show themselves, Bo would be able to lead a more productive life. The small family cried and hugged each other when they found out about Bo but the tears were also mingled with sorrow because of Luke.

It was that same night that Jesse contacted Luke's brother Judd. The boy was stunned to hear the news about how his brother had been killed in the car accident and that the decision was made for Bo to get Luke's heart. Jesse was worried that the choice that he made would have upset Judd, but the younger man stood by his uncle and approved what he did. Judd told Jesse that he would have made the same decision and that it would have been what Luke would have wanted, knowing how close those two were.

The funeral was very touching as the minister gave the eulogy of how Luke was the epitome of unselfishness, giving of himself so that others could live. The service also turned into a prayer meeting as everyone prayed for Bo's speedy recovery. Abby, Ellie's sister came to the funeral and Jesse insisted that she sit with the rest of the family, after all, she was Carrie's aunt and Bo's sister-in-law. Abby often wished that she and Luke had been able to make a stronger commitment to each other, but she knew in her heart that Luke wasn't ready for the responsibility of a family life just yet and maybe never was.

Afterwards, the wake at the farmhouse saw many people from not only Hazzard, but from all over the country coming to visit to give their condolences for Luke and their best wishes for Bo. The wake itself was kept short so that the family could go and visit Bo in the hospital, even though he wouldn't even know that they were there. The medication that the doctors were giving him kept him pretty much out of it while he recovered from both the accident and the most major surgery ever performed on him.

But that didn't stop his aunts, uncles, and closest cousins from dropping in. Abby took Carrie in to see him and silently promised him that she would move to Hazzard to help take care of his daughter. Vance, Coy, and Jeb made it a point to visit Bo, as well as Judd, who had tears in his eyes as he watched his cousin sleeping and knowing that a part of Luke was still living on. Many friends also stopped by to see how Bo was doing, including Rosco and Cletus. Lulu stopped in to see the young man and told Jesse that anytime that he needed her help, to just call. Jesse had tears in his eyes as he saw just how many lives his two boys had affected in a positive way.

Five days after the surgery, Bo finally woke up from the medically induced stupor. As he looked around the room, he saw the faces of Jesse, Carrie, Daisy, Enos, and Cooter surrounding him. At first he wasn't sure what was going on but as the memory of seeing Luke filtered through his brain, he closed his eyes and said a silent thank you to his cousin once again.

"Bo, how ya feelin', son?" Jesse asked as he saw the expression on his face.

"Doin' better…thanks to Luke," Bo smiled sadly. The others looked at him in confusion.

"What do ya mean, sugar?" Daisy asked as she brushed his hair off of his forehead.

"Luke's heart. Feel it beatin'…in my chest."

The small group looked at him in astonishment. Everyone knew that he couldn't have possibly known about the transplant yet, being that this was the first time he was awake since the accident.

"How do you know about that?" Jesse asked when he finally found his voice.

"Luke told me," Bo said groggily.

"Luke told ya?" Cooter repeated as he looked around at the others.

"Uh huh," Bo nodded as his eyes started closing. "Told me how he was killed in the accident…and that they were givin' me his heart."

"When was this, buddyroe?" Enos asked this time.

"I…I guess it was…during the surgery," Bo smiled as he looked at his friend. "Oh and he says…that he is happy…and that he loves y'all too." Bo could see the confusion in their faces but not really having the energy to worry about it at the moment.

"Daddy, are you gonna be better now?" Carrie asked as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Sure am, Baby," Bo answered tiredly as he tried to wrap his arm around her only to find a cast on it. Shrugging slightly, he turned his attention back to her as he smiled. "I got that special heart…that I needed." Carrie smiled in understanding as the rest of them looked on in wonderment as he fell back to sleep.

**01 01 01 01 01**

Daisy, Enos and their family headed back home to California shortly after Bo woke up but they made sure that Bo and Jesse knew that they would be back, not just for a visit but for good. The two of them discovered how much they had missed Hazzard and with Rosco offering Enos his old job back as a deputy, with a pay increase of course, the decision to return was made all the easier. Realizing just how fragile life can be they also wanted to be closer to their families so that the kids could grow up and be just as close as they were when they were younger.

Abby made good on her promise and moved into a small apartment in Hazzard. She was thrilled when the rest of the family told her how happy they were to have her living closer to Carrie and Bo. She was nervous the first day when she went to see Bo in the hospital, afraid that he wouldn't like the idea of her being around to help after all, but her nervousness quickly vanished when she saw the smile on Bo's face when she entered the room and told him that she was now living in town.

It was month later when Bo was finally release from the hospital. The doctors were amazed at how well he was doing and that he had only minor set backs from the operation and the new medications that he now had to take. But after adjusting dosages and building his strength back up, Bo could now walk around with out the canister of oxygen tagging along, a major miracle in his book.

He had eventually explained to everyone in more detail the vision of Luke that he had when he was being operated on and none of them could discount the details that he gave them when he told them of things that he should have had no idea about because he was unconscious at the time. Jesse chalked it up to God's way of making sure that Bo understood what was going on and to let him know that everything would be all right.

It was only a couple of days after he was home that Bo had Jesse take him to the cemetery where Luke was buried along with the other members of the Duke clan. Jesse had tried to talk him out of it but it was something that Bo felt he still needed to do. He knew that Luke was still living in his heart or should he say their heart, because he could feel his cousin's presence with him at all times, but he felt that since he had missed the actual funeral, that this was his way of saying good bye to the man that was. A single tear fell from his eye as he placed the flowers on the grave, but it wasn't just a tear of sadness, it was a tear of joy. Bo knew that the only reason he was able to be at Luke's gravesite was because of Luke himself and that now he could start enjoying his life with his family once again.

Jesse looked at Bo strangely when he saw the young man suddenly laughing. "Are you okay, Bo?" Jesse asked as he continued to watch over him.

"I'm just fine, Uncle Jesse," Bo smiled back. "I just felt Luke telling me that he likes wild flowers better than the carnations that I put on his grave, but he said that he'll forgive me this time but not to do it again."

Jesse stood there smiling back at Bo still trying to get use to the strange way he would act once in awhile. As he stood there looking at his youngin', he could see the sorrow on his face but he seemed to truly except the way things had turned out, and that maybe, just maybe he thought, Luke truly was with him. With his own smile growing wider at the realization that that thought just might be true after all, Jesse went over and slung his arm around Bo's shoulders. "Come on, son, let's go home…and make sure that you and Luke both wipe your feet before comin' into the house." Bo couldn't help but laugh again, which made Jesse's own heart pound with joy.

**01 01 01 01 01**

EPILOGUE:

Seven months after his surgery, Bo Duke was finally allowed to drive once again. First thing he did was run to the barn and pull the cover off of the General Lee. Cooter had done a wonderful job of fixing him up after the accident and Coy and Vance had kept him tuned up for the day that Bo would be able to drive him once again.

Starting up the engine, Bo backed out of the garage and turned the General around to face the road. Jesse stood on the porch watching as his nephew hit the gas and sent dirt and rocks flying everywhere when the tires spun. He stood there shaking his head at the young man's antics. "I don't think that boy will ever grow up," he said with a smile on his face, as Carrie looked up at her Uncle with a smile of her own.

Bo found himself racing down the back roads, twisting and turning and enjoying every minute of the drive. As he looked in the mirror, he finally saw the patrol car right behind him with sirens blaring.

"Hey Cletus, good ta see ya," Bo said into the C.B. mic.

"Bo? Is that you?" Cletus asked in surprise.

"It sure is, Cletus. Finally got permission to drive again."

"Well hey, that's great!" Cletus yelled out happily until he realized why he was chasing Bo. "Uh hey Bo? I hate to have ta do this ta ya, especially on your first day back ta drivin and all, but I need ya ta pull over so that I can give ya a ticket for speedin'."

A large smile broke out on Bo's face as he answered. "Hey Cletus? Ya got ta catch me first." Bo laughed out when he down shifted and hit the gas pedal taking off as he left Cletus behind.

"Flapjacks on a Ferris wheel," Cletus groaned as he realized that Bo wasn't going to pull over for him after all.

Bo led Cletus over half of Hazzard when he finally realized what road he was on. "Hang on, cousin," Bo laughed as he tapped his chest. "We're gonna fly." Bo let out his rebel cry as the General hit the incline perfectly and he and the car went sailing over Stix River.

"_Just don't let Jesse catch ya doin' this."_ Bo heard his cousin laughing as the General landed safely on the other side. Pulling to a sliding stop, Bo looked back at what he had just done and grinned. He sat there long enough to see Cletus try to make the jump but end up in the middle of the river instead. He chuckled when he saw the deputy climb unhurt out of his car and fall into the water butt first, slapping his hands on the water's surface in frustration.

"Life don't get much better than this!" he said as he shifted into first and took off down the road laughing loudly.

"_You said it, Cousin!"_

The End

**A/N: This story was written for pleasure and not to offend anyone's beliefs. I do, however, feel strongly about organ donation, as was the case with my own Dad when he passed away. He didn't get the chance to donate any major organs due to the way he died, but the doctors were able to harvest his corneas, skin, bone, and I'm not sure what else. It gave my family great pride when we found out that he had helped two people to see again. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I really hoped that you liked it.**


End file.
